Hitherto, there has been proposed an indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus, in which an axial-flow fan is adopted as a fan for the indoor unit (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 includes a casing having an air inlet formed in an upper surface of the casing and an air outlet formed in a lower portion of a front surface, an axial-flow fan provided on downstream of the air inlet, a heat exchanger provided at a position on downstream of the axial-flow fan and on upstream of the air outlet, and a plurality of filters provided to the air inlet to remove dust from air sucked into the casing by operating the axial-flow fan.